


Tango's totally epic Adventure

by dangerbread



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Its kinda cute ngl-, M/M, OLD OLD OLD OLD, THIS IS OLD OMG, Tango and Zed go exploring!!1!, Tango freaks out because Zed freaks out because Tango freaks out, Tango gets rlly concerned for Zed cause Zed is dumb with his words at one point tho, and Zed's kinda dumb, i could go on, jesus fecking christ, why are we allowed to type such long tags on this damn website
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerbread/pseuds/dangerbread
Summary: Tango invites Zedaph to go exploring with him! ...And then in one of the many silences between the two, Zedaph pretty much asks if he loves Tango. Zedaph's kinda dumb, and Tango freaks out for awhile about it.Ignore the title, please I beg of you.





	Tango's totally epic Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second to last of the older bad shit I did for where I was originally gonna post it, so it also had a bad name, so I made it any worse cause I was sick of the one word titles cause it makes me seem incredibly edgy tbh. Bruh moment. This is super old, and the end is shit because it was murdered by my shitty wifi so I had to rewrite it; I finally had enough courage to go back into writing it after losing the original bottom half, and now it's okay enough to actually post I guess??
> 
> The actual last old one is a real rocky GriDoc one where I gotta fix a bunch of shit in it cause it's so wonky jfc  
AND THEN I've got a random 3 chap side project, and a request from my first upload on here I'll finally upload, AND THEN, THEN I have something super special planned that I'll work on alongside the rest of my mostly-gay shittery!

Zedaph and Tango run into each other in the Shopping District, so of course they say hello, "Hey, Zedaph! _Long time no see!_" Tango says, sounding a bit menacing with the last bit.

Zedaph deadpans at first, and then laughs nervously, "Oh, haha- _heeeey__ Tango!_ Last time we met we- I killed you, didn't I?" Zedaph ever so _faintly _recalls Tango getting absolutely slaughtered by his millions of phantoms last he took a middle of the night trek to visit him. Zedaph may or may not have died afterwards as well, but that's not the point.

Tango laughs, his usual smile going straight back onto his face, "Ha! Yeah, that gave me a real scare when you showed up with _that _entourage, man!" Zedaph laughs with him for a moment, as well. If Zed was being honest, he absolutely loved to make Tango laugh; that was probably why he acted so silly most of the time around Tango. Just hearing Tango laugh, especially because of something _he _said or did, could turn his worst day ever into a _great_ day!

"Yeah, I don't know how I stayed oblivious to those phantoms for so long until they started going after you, too!"

"I think we were just lucky we were right outside my base, so nothing super terrible happened. You know, Zed, sometimes I think you're the strangest guy on Hermitcraft; the rest of us either run away with our tails between our legs when we hear phantoms, or slaughter them head on."

"I'll take that as a compliment. I pride myself on weird, you know! ...And also living all over the place so no one can effectively get in touch with me _or _prank me! Ha ha, take _that _Grian!"

"Only reason he hasn't gotten you yet is because he has no clue where you ever are, I think! That's actually kinda smart..." Tango laughs again, "Anyways, what were you up to here?" He changes subject.

"Uhh... I don't remember anymore, actually! I just got here, and then you distracted me! I'll figure it out eventually, but I'll probably already be back in one of my mini bases by then!" Zedaph says.

"...So effectively you're here for no reason, great! I was just kinda looking to see if anyone else was here at the moment, and you're _exactly_ who I was hoping to find, actually!" Tango says, missing the surprised blush on Zedaph's face at what he'd said.

"O-Oh- _Me__, _really? What for? I'm not _that _special!" Zedaph stumbles over his words, a dorky smile on his face as he glanced away from his friend. Tango had been looking for him?

"Nothing really all that important. There's one direction from this main isle that I think no one has even gone exploring in still, and I wanted to check it out! Just for fun! What do you say?" Tango offers, tilting his head slightly to the side after questioning Zedaph about it.

"Yes, of course! When did you want to leave here?" Zedaph instantly agrees to it. He had a sudden rush of excitement, and he didn't quite know why. He just knew that he loved hanging out with Tango; just the two of them.

"I'm ready to go right now if you are!" Tango says.

"Right now?"

"Right now!" Tango repeats, laughing slightly.

"Uhh, well let's go! If I forgot anything, it's fine! I'll only realize it two hours into it and not be able to do anything about it by then, as is the way of the Zedaph!" Zed says, "Lead the way!"

"Cool! Alright, follow me!" Tango says enthusiastically as he leads Zed in this aforementioned direction no one else has explored too far past the main island. The Shopping District faded into the background, the last thing they could see was the giant rain cloud from Scar's landscaping shop just before it finally disappeared behind some trees. They chit chatted about random stuff they came across along the way, and soon they had flown their Elytras over the water and into the unexplored land ahead of them.

After a little bit more walking, they found a dessert. The first thing Zedaph did? "Hey look! Cacti! Maybe they're friendly like the ones at my pyramid!" And then he ran straight at the unsuspecting cactus to give the cuddly plant a big hug. Tango snickers as Zed then gets stuck on the thing, "Uh- Tango, help! It's grabbed me, and it loves my hugs so much it won't let go!"

"Maybe you deserve it for leading a militia of phantoms to me last we saw each other, hmm?" Tango says, contemplating his next move.

"Wait! I got this, stand back!" And then Zedaph fell backwards, sand flying everywhere as he landed on his back, "...Remind me never to hug a cactus as a joke again!"

"Maybe I will... or maybe I won't; who knows. Now get back on your feet, we've got places to go and more biomes to see!" Tango says, extending his hand down towards Zedaph. Zed takes Tango's hand and climbs back to his feet, feeling his stomach twist slightly as he briefly held Tango's hand, but he didn't entirely dislike the feeling...? Then he obnoxiously wiped the sand on him straight in Tango's direction, getting sand stuck to him as well, "Hey! Stop that!" Tango laughs, shielding his face from Zedaph's sand attack.

Zedaph does a rather lame evil laugh before they continued on through the desert, ignoring the other cacti, and getting involved in no more sticky situations with them. Ba dum tsss.

"It's so hot here that... what does water even look like, again?" Zedaph says after some time of wandering through the desert.

"Uhh... it's clear, and makes everything but itself wet." Tango supplies. How does one describe water in the first place? It's just... _water._

"I think I'm going Froot Loop-y, Tango. If I don't make it, tell Minty the polar bear I love him!"

"Oh, knock it off you weirdo! We've only been here for what... like forty minutes? Come on, let's get out of the desert, then!" Tango says with a grin, snatching the overreacting Zedaph's wrist and dragging him along behind him at a much faster pace than they had been going before.

They reach a generic forest, and Tango pretty much throws Zedaph on the ground before he sits down beside the pile o' Zed, "We shall remain sitting here until you stop comparing your mental state to cereal brands." Tango declares.

"Pfff, _fiiiine__,_ at least I'm not going cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs!" Zedaph clearly doesn't agree.

Tango snorts, and then says, "That was _terrible_, Zed. I'll have to give you a slap on the wrist for that one!"

Eventually they started to walk again, and that's how it went for awhile, mostly uneventful. They kept chit chatting about random things and making stupid jokes the whole way.

"So, uh, riddle me this, TangoTek. If there are two travelers minding their own business, and the sun starts setting, how long do the two travelers, one of whom who is _very _handsome who's name starts with the last letter of the English lexicon, have before a bunch of zombies come out to eat them alive?" Zedaph asks, pointing straight up at the darkening sky for emphasis.

"...That's a good question. Uh, we can keep going for a little bit, maybe? And then we can hunker down somewhere safe, if that sounds good to you!" Tango answers, the two stopped in place as they stare at the sky. It was alight with reds, oranges, and pinks; the sky on fire on the sunset side, and like a slowly brightening ocean on the moonrise side, the stars slowly twinkling to light above them.

And so they keep walking for a bit longer. Soon the sun was gone, and it was just the moon. Zedaph subconsciously walked closer behind Tango than he'd been all day; it was pretty dark, and he didn't want to chance the two of them getting lost from each other somehow, "I guess night time isn't _as _bad as I used to think it was. Everything's fine!" Zedaph says, feeling considerably safer with Tango around than when he's usually by himself during the night hours. It didn't usually go too great for him alone at night, and he was sure he'd be quaking in his boots this far from home at night if Tango weren't here with him.

"Yeah! We're totally fine here!" Tango agrees, "But you shouldn't _totally _let your guard down just cause it's quiet here besides the two of us!" He adds, "The creepers and skeletons know what's up; that's when they getcha!"

"I'm not always the smartest, but I'm not _that _dumb! Give me some credit, I figured out how to make a trapdoor open at night, and it only took me five hours!" Tango snorts at that, "And I'm still very proud of that door, I'll have you know, Mr. TangoTek!"

"Five hours to hook a daylight sensor to a trapdoor? Wow dude, I think you've stumped even _SethBling_with that incredible feat!" Tango jokes, "I couldn't ever figure that out, I might need your help later with how to make a lever next to a door work!"

"Oh shut it, macaroni head! I am more than redstone capable!" Zed huffs, though he was smiling now at their silly "argument".

"Hey! Now that's just mean!" Despite his words, Tango still chuckles.

They had been walking for around an hour and a half in the dark now, when Tango hears a faint crunch of leaves behind them. He knows it wasn't his or Zed's footsteps, and there was no other sounds, so _that _could only mean... "Watch it, Zed!" Of course, it was creeper.

Tango shoves Zedaph further away from the thing just before it explodes. The impact of the explosion that hit Tango flung him into Zedaph, sending them both to the ground; Tango was on top of Zedaph, as well as straddling him because of how they had both landed, "O-Oh! Sorry, Z-Zed!" Tango trips over his words, his entire face probably as red as his eyes as he quickly scrambles to his feet, helping pull Zedaph back up as well. It was hard to tell in the dark.

Zedaph, of course, was also burning red, "_H-__Haaa_... it's f-fine, don't- don't worry about it...!" He replies. The two of them glanced awkwardly in any other direction than straight at each other for a long moment.

Tango audibly clears his throat, trying to will his blush away, "Well, uh, I guess that's a good enough sign to try and find some place to stop for the night, huh? Don't wanna get blown to bits by a creeper; we'd never be able to retrieve our stuff in time after respawn!" Tango says with an optimistic note as he continues walking, opting to not bring up what just happened in spoken words. This time the goal was a safe place to stay, rather than just exploring and looking around.

They eventually find a short-ended cave. It curves in a way that lets them be unable to be seen from the outside but it doesn't go very deep, and it's a small cave, "Hey, Tango! What about this thingy here?" Zedaph calls as he finds the cave.

"Oh! Let's see how far it goes, and if there's anything nasty to surprise us already living here!" Tango says. They find it's short, and small, as well as the safe factor of keeping them out of sight by being at the very end of the cave, "I think this is good enough! We aren't exactly going to find even a _one _star hotel out here, anyways!"

And so they stay there for the night. Instead of laying down on the uncomfortable stone floor, they both opt to sit up to sleep instead, with their backs to the smoothest part of the cave wall they could find. Though since the cave was small, that meant they were shoulder to shoulder when they eventually both fell asleep. Neither of them really minded it, though.

Soon enough, it's morning. The cave was considerably lighter, as daylight could reach the end of the cave since it wasn't long enough to be shrouded in total darkness at all times like a typical cave. Zedaph woke up first, but he didn't move at all, besides opening his eyes. It doesn't take but a few seconds for him to realize his head was on Tango's shoulder, and Tango was also resting _his _head gently atop Zedaph's. Does he wake him, or...? _Ha nope_, he pretends he's still asleep, and closes his eyes again. Not dealing with _that_ awkward situation. Good dodge, Zed.

Tango wakes up not too long after that, finding the same predicament. He, however, moves his head away from Zedaph, and decides to wait until Zed would eventually wake up. He really didn't want to wake Zedaph up himself by moving. So Zed then pretends to wake up for the first time, getting a cheery "Heya, Zed!" in greeting from Tango.

Tango had stood up almost as soon as Zedaph had "woken up", so Zedaph didn't even slightly think about ever once mentioning their previous predicament, "Morning, Tango!" Zedaph smiles.

"For future reference, maybe a small cave isn't the best idea for a hidey hole!" Tango says, "It's cold, dark, and... kinda damp in here... yuck!" Zedaph chuckles as he stands up as well. They left the cave after a few more moments, and continued in the direction they had been going yesterday. It got silent for awhile, and Zedaph's mind went into overdrive. He wanted to keep talking to Tango, but what should he say? ...Well, he's wanted to ask Tango about something for awhile now, so he decides to just talk about that instead!

"Hey, ...uh, Tango? Can I ask you something?" Zedaph starts, sounding a tad nervous. He personally didn't know if it was a normal, or a totally out of this world question, so hopefully Tango wouldn't think he's crazy.

"Of course, man! What's up?" Tango replies, giving Zed a reassuring smile at hearing his nervous tone.

"You're a pretty smart guy... right? Why do I always feel... _weird_ around you? I don't really know what to call it." Zedaph says, hoping Tango would somehow understand what he meant as he wrung his hands together nervously.

Tango stops walking and turns to face Zedaph, a strange look on his face, "...You feel _weird_ around me? What do you mean by 'weird'?" He seemed upset by Zedaph's question. In Tango's mind, it came off as if he upsetted Zed with his presence, or made him feel "bad", and of course that's not good.

Zed quickly back tracks, "Not like- like a _bad _weird!- I don't know!" He sputters.

"I don't know what you're trying to say, can you try explaining?"

"Uhh... well a lot of the time I'm around you my stomach kinda hurts...? And I get nervous around you when that happens, but this hasn't ever happened around anyone else! Like I'm sick, or something?" Zedaph says, giving a go at explaining it to Tango.

Tango thought about this for a few moments, until something seemed to visibly click in his mind as his eyes widened slightly, and his face started turning red again, "You said this only happens around _me?_"

"Only when you're around!" Zedaph agrees, curious about what Tango would say.

"Z-Zedaph... I'm not really sure _I_ can make a call for this, since I'm not you of course, but... I-It sounds like, to me, you're describing a crush? ...At the very l-least, anyways." Tango answers a bit slowly, he too now sounding nervous like Zedaph had been throughout the turn of the conversation.

Zedaph deadpans at first, his bead not quite computing what Tango had just said, "Does that mean I love you?" He then says rather bluntly, making Tango freak out even more.

"D-Don't ask that! I can't answer that at all, Zed!" Poor Tango's face had grown so hot he could probably roast a marshmallow if he really wanted to.

And then Zedaph started panicking about what he just said without any reserve, "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry, I don't really know what's going on!" He squabbles. However, he decides to put his mind to use instead of using it to have a mental breakdown alongside Tango's probable heart attack that'd stem off of what Zedaph had carelessly asked.

_Did _he have a crush on, or love Tango? Zedaph always was considerably happier when he got to spend time with Tango over any of his other friends. He loved hearing Tango talk, even if it was just him passionately ranting about something he loved; Zedaph had always thought of his friend's voice as charming, and calming. He could fall asleep listening to Tango's voice, not because it bored him, but because of how at ease it out him just to hear Tango greet him in passing. And of course he loved hearing Tango's laugh, and causing him to laugh. Any worries he has at all get instantly extinguished when Tango smiles and laughs.

Being around Tango makes him feel whole, and just _good._ No one else be had ever met had given Zed a similar feeling at all. Whenever their hands met for whatever the situation was, Zedaph had always wanted to never let go and hold onto Tango's hand forever. When he was clearly sad or upset, sick even, Tango was always the first to check in on him before anyone else even _had _to. Tango was always looking out for him, and made Zedaph unbelievably happy on a day to day basis, even if they never see each other at all that day. ...Yes, Zedaph decides he _does _love Tango. Rather furiously, actually.

"It's alright-!" Tango says, trying to ease Zedaph's panic despite his own panic raging in his head. That's exactly what Zedaph was talking about, Tango was always trying to help him; looking out for him.

"I _do_ love you!" Zedaph yet again blurts out, his face red as an apple, but this time he actually knew what he was saying.

Tango did a mental double take; had he heard Zedaph correctly? "W-Wait- ...Really? You're not just saying that because of what I said?" Tango says slowly, sounding rather shocked as he stared wide eyed at Zed. Zedaph just nodded his head with a sheepish smile accompanying it. Tango couldn't help but step forwards and wrap his arms around the other, saying a quiet, "...I love you, too."

Zedaph hugged him as well, and they stared quietly at each other for a few moments before Zedaph says just above a whisper, "What does this mean?"

Tango thought about it for a moment before relying with, "Zedaph, do you want to..." He trails off uncertainly.

It clicks in Zedaph's mind what Tango was trying to ask, but was letting his nerves get the better of him over. Before replying to what he was struggling to find the words to, Zedaph leaned forwards and nervously pressed a kiss to the other's lips. Tango was more than surprised, but he returned the kiss before Zedaph said, "Of course I want to be your boyfriend!"

The rest of that day, Zedaph refused to let go of one of Tango's hands, the only time they separated them being when they had to climb up something. The exploration trip not only found new things in the surrounding area, but it had also found their apparent hidden love for each other, and they couldn't possibly be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S STILL FREE REAL ESTATE, PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS I BEG OF YOU


End file.
